Do You?
by glasswrks
Summary: This is the third story I have written based on the movie Yentl. It is from Hadass' p.o.v.


**TITLE:** "Do You?"

**AUTHOR:** A. M. Glass

**COPYRIGHT:** July 18 – August 4, 2010

**RATINGS:** (USA) T (UK) PG (AUS) PG

**ROUTINE AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it, I don't own "Yentl" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based upon the 1983 movie, Yentl, which starred Barbra Streisand, Mandy Patinkin and Amy Irving, amongst others. It is based on the short story written by Isaac Bashevis Singer. The movie was co-written by Jack Rosenthal and Barbara Streisand. The United Artist/Barwood production was co-produced by Larry De Waay and Rusty Lemorande. It was produced and directed by Barbra Streisand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the third piece I have actually finished about the movie Yentl. There were not many scenes with the characters of Hadass and Anshel (Yentl), but the interaction between them were so sweet and heartbreaking at the same time. I could not disregard the sentiments, the emotions I saw on the screen. If Yentl were a man and there are lyrics which point to this, she would have fallen in love with Hadass as well. This story is from Hadass' P.O.V.

* * *

"Hadass?"

"Yes," she replied as she sewed.

"Do you..."

"Do I what Anshel?" She wondered briefly what her husband was trying to ask as he had not continued with his query. She knew it could sometimes take him a while.

It was as if he were weighing the magnitude _of_ the question he had in mind.

She raised her head, looked at him and smiled. She thought it was adorable, the way he would blush or how he would run his fingers through his thick hair, like he was.

For a moment she wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked.

"Well Anshel?"

"Do you miss Avigdor?" he said quickly as he leaned forward in his chair.

The needle stopped momentarily.

"Why do you ask?" she replied before she continued. She had not expected that, yet it was not surprising.

She and Anshel had been married for over eight months now and he would still bring her news of Avigdor.

What he did and how he looked, if he was seeing... anyone.

She had not asked.

No, Anshel had done it of his own accord.

It would not have been appropriate for her to have asked her husband about her former betrothed however, she had to admit she appreciated the gesture.

"_He's miserable without you,"_ he told her once while they had tea in the living room. _"Is he?"_ she had replied, her heart fluttering in her chest as she waited on the answer.

Anshel nodded.

He left a few minutes later, after a dreadful silence, leaving her to her thoughts.

Like now: Did she miss Avigdor?

Did she miss him?

She did, terribly _at_ first.

Almost every morning after Anshel had left for the Yeshiva she would run upstairs to their bedroom and cry for what should have been. She cried until her head pound and her eyes were blood-shot.

She could not help herself, she felt as if a part of her had been torn out. Hadass continued this way until her mother finally took her aside and told her a secret.

The man she had wanted to marry, to grow old with and have children with, was not her father.

His name was Yacob Iskander, and he was her childhood sweetheart.

They were very much in love and could not wait to start their lives together, yet not two months before their wedding day, he had been killed. A wagon he had been riding in had tipped over, crushing him in the process.

"How I cried for him Hadass. I did not think I could stand to live without him," her mother said her eyes bright with tears. "Believe me when I tell you sweetheart, I understand how you feel, but you _must_ give Anshel a chance. I may not have loved your father at first, but I grew to love him," she said.

Haddas had been flabbergasted by what her mother had told her. Yet the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

Her parents' marriage was a good one, if not overtly affectionate. She could tell they cared for each other, perhaps not passionately, but respectfully.

"Thank you for telling me mother."

* * *

"I was simply wondering that's all," Anshel shrugged as he sat back.

Brought out of her thoughts, Hadass looked up at Anshel who had turned away.

"Anshel," she said quietly. "Would you look at me?" she asked as she put her sewing aside. She watched as he slowly looked in her direction, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

He did that a lot she noted.

Avigdor never did.

Avigdor was sure of himself. He was very confident and he had an air about him that drew your attention. He was charismatic and ruggedly good looking.

Every thing Anshel wasn't.

'_Unless it came to his studies,'_ Hadass mused.

Only then did his self-confidence shine as he discussed a subject close to his heart.

His gestures became more precise, his passion evident as he spoke.

Anshel would ask her questions, asking her opinion, drawing her into the conversation.

Something Avigdor never did.

Hadass knew Anshel listened to her, because he would respond to her answers, getting more from her.

He seemed genuinely interested in _what_ she had to say, even if she disagreed with him. Oh, how his face would light up whenever she corrected something they had learned.

"That's very good Hadass." He would tell her and she could see he meant it. He was not trying to placate her, making feel good about herself. No, he was actually proud _of_ her, of _her_ accomplishments.

She actually began to look forward to their conversations. She never knew what to expect.

It was not the only thing she noticed.

Hadass could tell he was trying to be a good husband, which was more than she had a right to expect, considering the abruptness of their marriage and how little time they had spent together before that.

She smiled when she thought of what happened a few weeks ago after supper. Anshel had gone into the kitchen and _helped_ with the dishes.

"It's the least I can do," he told her as he removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning off the plates. "It was a wonderful dinner Hadass."

"Anshel, you don't have to do this..." she told him as she reached out for the china, her heart beating rapidly. The set had been in her family for years and the thought that the might accidentally drop a piece was nerve wracking.

"I don't mind," he answered as he carefully placed the dishes in the sink as he if knew their value.

Hadass had felt such a sense of compassion for him at that moment, it took her breath away.

* * *

"I do miss Avigdor," she said, watching Anshel nod in agreement. "He is... was a very big part of my life..."

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry," he said as he stood up as if to leave.

"I would miss you more," she said quietly. Hadass was not sure who was more surprised by her answer.

She had not thought nor formulated her reply.

It was simply there.

She _would_ miss Anshels' presence in her life she realized. He had become such a large part of it. She could not longer imagine a time when he would _not_ be there.

With his kindness and quiet devotion; she had never heard a cross or ill word from or about him from anyone, he had remarkably earned a place in her heart.

"You would?" he asked her as if he could not believe what he had heard.

She nodded her head.

"Oh."

Hadass smiled as Anshel blushed again. She would have to make sure he knew from now on how important he had become.

The end.


End file.
